Sweet Poison
by widdershinz
Summary: SEQUEL to Confession’s hard but acceptance’s easy.Iruka’s childhood friend Kaede has returned to Konoha. She hopes to make her feelings for him known but realizes that he’s taken.Imagine her shock when she finds out that her rival is Hatake Kakashi.IxKxOC


**Summary**: SEQUEL to Confession's hard but acceptance's easy. Iruka's childhood friend Kaede has returned to Konoha. She hopes to make her feelings for him known but realizes that he's taken. Imagine her shock when she finds out that her rival is none other then Hatake Kakashi. IrukaxKakashixOC

Disclaimer

sigh… **_I do not own Naruto_, only my sad little OC.** /breaks into sobs/ I'm rubbing it in for myself. xD

Author's note: WEE! I mean, um, heys! This is the Sequel to the one shot Iruka and Kakashi fic(: YEY(?) OK. So, um, this plot was inspired by a manga that I read quite a while ago. Not sure of the end pairing yet, though it will not necessary be a kaka/iru ending. (x Please review! Finally, this is one fic that isn't one shot. Aren't you glad? So anyway, updates won't be so frequent but I'll try my best, aite? (:

Haha… sick of my crap then move on please!

Before you proceed, please note that-

YOU ARE WARNED: RATED **T** FOR

LANGUAGE

SCENES OF MILD(?) SEXUAL NATURE

**Sweet Poison**

**Chapter One**

_Kaede's point of view_

After five whole years, Konoha still looked the same to me and for that fact alone, I was glad. To me today seemed like it was a perfectly regular day in Konoha. I had just got back from my medic ninja training. However, there was another reason why I had declined to stay and complete the optional course. Well… All I can say is that it involves my childhood friend, Umino Iruka. I headed down the sandy road to the academy, greeted by the sight of little ninjas in training. A small smile played on my lips. I could never forget the academy. It was a place which made my beginning possible and I felt a sudden sense of gratitude to all the senseis that had taught me before. (Yes, I know I am weird.)

"Kaede- Chan!" Upon hearing that warm and familiar voice, my heart sang with joy. It was him! Turning, I faced a brown haired, bright eyed and smiling young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing the usual chuunin and jounin uniform of Hidden leaf village, a zipper in the middle and left and right scroll patches with the back of the flak jacket bearing a red swirl insignia.

"Iruka- kun!" My lower lip trembled. Iruka… It had been so long since I last saw and heard him…

Vision blurring, my eyes were starting to fill with tears and I started to cry. I threw myself into his warm embrace and began to sob my heart out. _It had been too long…_

"Kaede- chan, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy to see me?" Iruka's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his face etched with worry.

I nearly bashed myself up. I mean, who wants to see your best friend burst into tears the moment they see you? I couldn't help it, though. I was so very happy, happy to the point that I was driven to tears. But, hey, what do you expect? Five whole years away from everyone you know. It was a miracle I hadn't turned suicidal.

"No, Iruka… These tears… They're tears of joy." Sniffling, I wiped my puffy eyes. God, what a sight it must've been. Iruka's face relaxed and he began to pat me on the back gently.

"I've missed you too, Kaede."

_End of Kaede's Point of view_

---

Hatake Kakashi strolled down to the academy, hoping to catch a glismpe of a certain someone. His hands tucked securely in the pockets of his baggy pants; Kakashi stopped and stared, greeted by an ugly sight- Iruka embracing a girl. Woah, what the hell was Iruka doing? Hardly a month into their newfound relationship and he was hugging a girl. Fuck.

Anyway, they promised to keep their relationship a secret. Who knew what might happen if word got around? It would spread like wild fire, for one thing. Kakashi sighed. It was so hard going on like this.

It seemed like yesterday that Iruka had confessed.

And here he was, today, hugging a girl. Kakashi felt strong pangs of jealousy. Walking to the pair, he ahem- ed loudly and raised his eyebrows at Iruka, demanding an explanation.

He was laughing inwardly. Iruka, that is. Kakashi was jealous? _Wait till he hears the reason behind it_, Iruka thought. "Oh, Kakashi sensei (Kakashi had insisted that they keep the title to prevent suspicion). This is Kobayashi Kaede, _my best friend since we were kids_." Stifling the mammoth urge to laugh, Iruka emphasized strongly on the last few words.

Kakashi was silently beating himself up inside. He should have trusted Iruka. Now he felt so guilty for suspecting him, but at the same time, he felt that he could breathe more easily and the tension in his muscles vanished.

The girl stepped forward to meet Kakashi. He surveyed her for a moment. Her soft violet hair was slightly below shoulder length and she was wearing a tight and short white shirt over an equally short chestnut brown, flow-y miniskirt. She had the distinct smell of jasmine and peach. A white sash secured a beige pouch at the side of her waist. Knee high socks hid her legs, so he couldn't really see much.

"You must be Hatake Kakashi, the one whom Iruka mentions as sensitive and caring in his letters." Kaede flashed a big smile and offered a hand.

"Wha-?" Kakashi mused. Iruka had written letter to Kaede about him? He had described Kakashi as…

What was it again?

_Sensitive and caring_?

_As if. _

Kakashi smiled inwardly and looked at Iruka who was blushing furiously. Grinning under the mask, he took the proffered hand and shook it.

---

End of chapter one

Please read and review!

End note: The pre-quel can be found here: 


End file.
